Shadow Promised
by maymay330
Summary: My First FanFic. Based on the lives of the Vampire Academy characters after Last Sacrifice. Rated M for mild language and sexual references. Please review and subscribe. I suck at summaries but please give it a chance.
1. Coronation

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I've written many other short stories of my own ideas on multiple other sites but I'm now taking a shot at this. Also please follow me on my other account Rosebelikov1993.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. The events in this story occur after Last Sacrifice from Rose's POV.**

Shadow Bound

Chapter One

After our little embrace, Dimitri and I both received a few scowls, mostly from Abe and my mother. The earlier memory of both of my parents expressing their need to have a talk with Dimitri brought a slight smile to my face. It was something I both found amusing and slightly discomforting but I wasn't going to pry on the subject to long and burst my happy mood.

I, Rose Hathaway, had accomplished the most unthinkable things in the whole world. First, I helped my Royal best friend, Lissa Dragomir; bring back my mentor/love from the wraths of living his whole life being a heartless Strigoi. That in its own was a complete miracle. From there I had helped break myself out of jail ( well that was mostly thanks to the C4 Zmey got his greedy hands on) and I had found the long lost illegitimate love child of Eric Dragomir therefore making it possible for Lissa to be Queen. This is exactly what happened. Not mentioning the two bullets I took for her life and the doses of bad blood I had dished out to my former boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov. Okay so maybe it wasn't such a happy ending after all.

Straightening myself back in a guardian posture, I composed my face of all emotions as I watched my best friend and my new queen shine as she signed her name to some legal documents. It was strange not having that bond between us. I frowned slightly. I was so used being able to feel her emotions and I was pretty sure that deep down within her she was feeling the same yearning to have me be aware of her thoughts. A hand on my shoulder made me spin around slightly and I was amused to see Eddie Castile, my friend and partner in crime, with a ear to ear smile plastered on his face.

"Well Rose…you did it. I can't believe it but you did it."

I smiled questioningly and retorted with, " You really have so little faith in me?"

I pretended to be offended and the smile on his face grew, " I'd trust you with my life Rose, if that's not faith then I don't know what is. I was talking about this."

He let his eyes wander around the throne room and the green it was now sprinkled in.

I laughed on edge, "This was nothing I had to do with it. It was all Lissa. The people love her, what can I say."

Eddie seemed to process this and finally nodded in agreement, "Yes, but her kick ass best friend is the one who supported her the most. Even bringing in Jill at the end, that was pure luck. It was the finishing piece. Either way someone would have found a loophole to make her queen."

Eddie's enthusiasm was something I wasn't too acquainted with seeing but it was something that seemed to warm his chocolate eyes and make his face flush a bit like a child on Christmas day.

"I really have to thank you Eddie… saving Lissa like that. Killing that Moroi dude… I will forever be grateful to you for protecting her."

Eddie laughed, "You of all should know this Rose: they come first. Besides you're the real hero. Taking bullets to the chest is defiantly more worship worthy then taking a few knife jabs."

I was about to dish out a Rose statement but the sound of the closing for the coronation ceremony ticked me back into guardian mode. Lissa was a beauty. Her long blonde hair was perfect against the bright jade green of her dress and eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a determination that I had only seen once before… the same night as her eighteenth birthday…the night she saved Dimitri.

The coronation continued and Lissa was approached outside by over a dozen guardians. I was glad to have the honor to be the one on her right side, leading her through the thick crowd of Moroi and dhampirs that had gathered from all over the world for this very moment. Lissa's cheeks were flushed a slight pink and I quickly patted my hand on her shoulder. Her jade green eyes met mine and a smiled in reassurance. She returned the smile with a determined look. The determination that reflected itself in her face was breathtaking and brought tears to my eyes. She was determined to live up t her family name and be the best queen the Court had ever laid their eyes upon. I was proud myself.

As the crowd seemed to thin, we changed our course and headed for the queen's chambers. Lissa I knew was due for a feeding and after all the commotion just wanted the comfort of her friends. The crowd never seemed to die down. They were so excited and shouts of 'the dragons return' and 'long live the dragon' filled the air.

I leaned in to whisper to Lissa, " Your doing a great job."

I knew it must have been tough to experience a life changing experience and not have the comfort of a family. I was Lissa's family and I would provide her with love and protection. By the time we made it to Lissa's room she collapsed onto the bed and kicked off her heels, thankful for a moment alone. She sighed and rested her head against the bed's pillows.

"That was….chaos." She finally declared.

I almost laughed as I took a seat next to her and ran my hands threw her long hair, " It's only the beginning."

She sighed and then groaned when a knock on the door broke the silence. I staggered up (considering I was still healing from a gunshot wound) and answered the door. It was no surprise that Christian Ozera walked right in followed by his oh-so-gorgeous guardian and the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov.  
We exchanged glances and my heart beat faster when I received a small smile. In those briefs seconds it was like we were the only two in the room..in the world and we could fight through hell and back for each other. Christian's voice brought we back to the present time and day as he announced, "Get up my Queen… we have a party to attend."

Lissa groaned and this time I joined Lissa in that groan. Our new lives were just about to start.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks **


	2. A Walk To Remember

**Please review.**

Chapter Two

Okay, so maybe put on hold that whole part about our lives about change.

Lissa and I had always attended parties at St. Vladimir's' and we were both pretty accustomed to the royal parties as well…but this…well when Christian announced party I'm pretty sure both Lissa and I were expecting to be in a fancy ballroom with royals. Instead we found ourselves in Adrian Ivashkov's townhouse surrounded by many familiar faces and many unfamiliar faces. It was not at all what I was expecting and by the look on Lissa's face she was just as surprised as I was.

After Christian talked Lissa into changing to some casual clothes, Dimitri and I had escaped to our own room where we both shed out guardian attire and changed so more relaxing clothes. I may be a guardian but I was still female and those stupid guardian uniforms were anything but flattering. We both had joined Christina and a reluctant Lissa shortly afterward and now we were sitting in Adrian Ivashkov's townhouse listening to party music and watching already half drunk dhampirs and Moroi laugh and dance like crazy. Adrian sure knew how to throw a party.

Adrian. Just hearing his name and being in his townhouse made my heart ache. A small part of me loved Adrian and had never wanted to cause him so much pain. I knew deserved the harsh words I had received from him and if everyone had been telling me the truth ( which by gosh they should have or we were going to have some series issues) Adrian was taking things pretty hard and drowning himself in girls, liquor and cigarettes on a 24/7 basis.

I knew part of it was because of spirit but most of it was drowning his pain and sorrows. I lived my life gaining joy from watching strigoi whimper in pain but watching my own friend in pain because of me…well that was a new low even for me.

Dimitri seemed out of his element in the setting we were in and I took his discomfort and used it to my advantage as I turned towards Lissa, "We'll catch you both in a little while."

Lissa gave me a sympathetic look and nodded as I clasped Dimitri's hand within my own and led him outside into one of the many courtyards here at court. This court yard reminded me a lot of the same courtyard Adrian had conquered up in one of my spirit dreams.

Dimitri didn't waste time as we stopped and seated ourselves on one of the marble benches. I leaned my head against his chest and felt the comfort of his arms wrap around my waist and held me close to his side as he leaned his chin onto the top of head.

He sighed in that way he had and I was momentarily absorbed by the fresh scent of his breath as he spoke, " Ah Roza…."

I glanced up at him and met his eyes confused, "What?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I was just thinking about a night very much like this one many months ago…almost a lifetime ago."

Still frowning I watched as his expression turned to one of pure love to one of pure hate. I had no idea what had attracted such a look until I heard the footsteps.

Moments later Jesse Zecklos walked into view and almost blanched at the site of me.

The look on Dimitri's face explained all. He once had caught me in a very provocative position with Jesse when he was my mentor and before we both had given into the yearning need to be together. It took me a moment to notice the tiny figure behind Jesse. A tiny dhampir girl leanded against his shoulder and the fresh puncture marks on her neck clearly indicated that she was more than a companion.

Jesse didn't provide any dialogue but kept his eyes glued on me as he entered Adrian's townhouse.

I glanced back up at Dimitri and I watched as his anger façade drifted away and his handsome features returned to normal.

I smirked and he turned his cooling gaze on me, "May I ask what's so funny in that head of yours?"

I continued to chuckle, "Did I just witness Dimitri Belikov get jealous?"

This time Dimitri snorted at the idea and it bewildered me… I had never seen this from Dimitri before.

"That was not jealousy that was complete anger for the Moroi boy who found it necessary to make my beautiful girlfriend look like a tramp."

Again I was shocked. He had called me his girlfriend for the first time and he felt the need to protect me even in matters when I didn't need protection.

I must have shocked him as well when I tilted my head and met his lips, kissing him with a burning passion I had never gotten when he was Strigoi. His hands cupped my face and I'm pretty sure that hands would have been elsewhere as well if we hadn't been interrupted once more. This time by someone I wished hadn't seem that little encounter. Adrian.

He seemed to be keeping a sober attitude tonight and I was slightly appalled to see him in a sober state. His eyes never met mine but it was clear there was tension between both of us. His hair and clothes were perfect in the Adrian manner they always were and his hand was a bit shaky as he handed me an envelope. I took it and was about to speak but the pain in his eyes as he finally met my gaze stopped me cold. He didn't offer words for a conversation and quickly retreated. Dimitri's hand found mine and broke me from my daze. I realized then and there that my lips had curved into a frown and my eyes were a bit glossy. Something completely out of the norm for Rose Hathaway. I tucked the envelope inside my coat pocket, and composed my expression.

"I think I'm going to head back to my room." I said finally, breaking the awkward silence between us. Dimitri took one glance at me "No it's alright…just tell Lissa I'll see her in the morning."

I didn't risk the chance for him to talk his way into walking me to my room. I set off walking in a somewhat hasty pace. I hadn't been lying… I was completely whipped tired and in need of a series shower to clear my thoughts. The envelope in my pocket burned hot and I fought the urge to pull it out and open it right then and there. Knowing Adrian, It was probably something that would make me shed a couple tears and I already had cracks in my reputation. I didn't need another story going around about how I broke out in tears in the courtyard. Nope, I would save that for the privacy of my own bedroom. Finally unlocking my door I threw my jacket on a nearby chair and yanked the envelope out. On the front in perfect handwriting was my name. I tore the seal and pulled out the pieces of paper to read them.

_Rose,_

_We both know I'm the type of guy to sit down and write a whole script of lovely little poems but this is something I need to say. I know I behaved rudely after finding out about you and Dimitri but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you. You used me and threw me to the wolves but I still love you. I don't know why and I've tried to tell myself it's pointless and stupid but…there's no denying an addicts addictions. You're my addiction Rose. I know I wasn't faithful on agreeing to quick drinking and smoking but I can change. I've lost you and I'm not willing to live the rest of my life knowing I lost the one person who makes me feel like I'm more then the alcoholic I am. I need you Rose. My own personal shot of whiskey. So enclosed is our former agreement. You may be with Belikov but I'm willing to fight for my single most sterling Rose._

_Adrian_

Sure enough a few stray tears escaped my eyes. I had hurt him so much and I wanted anything but this. I wanted him to move on and marry someone his mother approved of. I wanted him to forget about me and I wanted him to be mad. God dammit I wanted him to be mad! I wanted to know I hurt him and I didn't want to sit here in my room alone crying over an apology letter. I wish It had been a death threat! Anything! I felt guilty, not only because I left Adrian for Dimitri but because I had cheated! I had had sex with Dimitri while with Adrian. That deserved some anger from Adrian. I wanted that anger so much! I knew I deserved it and the letter itself just made me feel guiltier. Ignoring my earlier plans to take a shower, I curled into my sheets and buried my head in my pillow. Life just never seemed to get easier and in my case… the worst was yet to come.


	3. Oh Just Great

Chapter 3

Being Rose Hathaway in the crazy world I am in not most things surprise me. So my reaction to being pulled into a spirit dream surprised me so much considering the way things were between Adrian and I. As soon as the haze disappeared from my eyes, it was extremely apparent Adrian had not summoned me into this dream. I was half expecting to see Sonya Karp, my former teacher who went crazy from using too much of spirit and turned strigoi. She had recently been returned to her former glory and reunited with her long lost love. But once again… I was surprised to see the only spirit user who was not welcomed inside my head. Robert Doru starred back me, a look of pain glazed onto his already crazy look. I was waiting for this to happen. I was shocked it hadn't happened sooner. Ever since I killed Victor I was sure Robert would seek revenge. Now here we were in the same parking lot I had killed his brother in. His eyes seemed to glaze over a bit before he finally took the time to notice me. The look he gave me was one of complete hatred. I rolled my eyes. The old guy didn't kill me and his brother deserved the fate he received. Sure I felt bad about killing him but in the end it was something he deserved.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, " So who do I have to pay for this meeting?"

He seemed to keep his crazy glare plastered to his face but his eyes showed hints of depression and I was aware that the wraths of spirit were taking their toll on him.

"I just wanted confirmation that you lived."

This had my eyes widening, "Why? So you can pay someone to kill me? Or have you already and you were confirming that they got the job done?"

His eyes narrowed, " You should be dead because of Tasha Ozera."

That had me back peddling on my words, " What makes you say that?"

Robert's crazy look seemed to waver a bit, " The shadows will come back for you! There is not escaping death twice. It will get you I tell you. The shadows were promised your soul. They will take your soul. If you even have one left."

And with that the dream evaporated into thin air and had me jumping awake.

I used to receiving death threats but coming from a crazy person it was somewhat hard to believe. He was probably just scaring me..or trying to at least. I mean…I killed his brother, he was bound to hold some grudge.

The night followed with very little sleep and again I was rustled awake against my own will. When I opened my face I was aware of two things. 1) It was the Moroi day time and 2) My mother and father stood in my room both wearing an amused look.

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. What in holy name could they want so early in the morning!

Abe's voice rustled me back to reality, " Get up sunshine. It's time to learn how to hunt."

I removed the pillow and frowned, " I already know how to hunt down a strigoi." Really was the man that senseless. I had the marks to prove it.

My mother smiled and seemed amused still to my disappointment, " What your father means is…it's time to have a talk you and Guardian Belikov… he did promise your father a hunting trip. We're tagging along."

And that's how I found myself two hours later in a small car on the highway in the back seat with Dimtri at my side. We both hadn't gotten to talk since last night's awkward Adrian encounter and I was sure that this wasn't the time to discuss it either. Especially since my mother was watching from the passenger seat and questioning Dimitri endlessly.

"So how did all this happen?" Her question was directed at Dimitri and the look she gave was one that said, if you dare think about answering I'll have this man thrown in jail or worse. So, in a very un-Rose manner…I kept my mouth shut.

Dimitri seemed to be keeping his cool as he answered my mom calmly, " It started the night Victor Dashkov put a lust charm upon both of us."

Abe's laughter from the front seat was extremely annoying, " Oh this should be interesting."

So Dimitri encountered the night of Victor's lust charm and my mom kept sending me curious glances. I was nervous..something that was very unusual. I wanted to grab Dimitri's hand and hold it but I knew that would send a wave of tension through the car… something I didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"So are you saying that while my daughter was a minor you had sex with her?"

This made me gasp, "Mom!"

I was greeted with a glare but Dimitri seemed to provide the answer, " Not the night of Victor's charm."

My mother jumped on that answer, " So on other accounts?"

This had gone way too far. My sex life was my sex life. My mother did not need to be meddling into it. I was 18 for goodness sake. I was about to retort with an answer but Dimitri beat me to it, "Yes." He stated.

I glared at him, " Dimitri!"

I was fully aware that I was now whining but my mom and Dimitri both ignored me. Abe seemed to be enjoying the discussion.

"More then once?" My mother asked and to my horror I started turning a bit red and sweating.

"No. Only once." Dimitri mumbled. Ahh there we go. His warrior attitude could not live up to Janine Hathaway. He was cracking under the pressure. The car ride continued and my mother wanted details on when and where I had lost my virginity. To my complete horror Dimitri was giving her answers. That was when her glare fell upon me.

"I knew my daughter was reckless but having romantic encounters with her mentor! That's beyond reckless Rose."

She offered no room for more discussion and the rest of the car ride was quiet and full of discomfort. My hand eventually ended up in Dimitri's again and he glanced at me and smiled. Again it was the look that said we could fight through anything and still be perfectly in sync. That's when the car stopped and Abe's voice rang in my ears, " We're here…my turn."

Great. Now it was time to be scolded by my snake of a father. I'd rather have faced death in the face at this moment then step out of the car. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Remember To Knock

Chapter Four

The wraths of the snake were not nearly as excruciating as my moms rant. Maybe that was considering the fact that Abe ended up wandering of with Dimitri and my mother and I were left to battle each other with words. Typical guys not being able to live through the Hathaway genes.

My mother and I spent most of the day arguing about the rights and wrongs of my relationship with Dimitri. In the end I ended up winning using Rose-logic and explaining to my mother that I no longer was a child. She seemed to want to debate that topic but we never got around to it since Zmey slithered back to the car at the moment clearly distraught with a personal conflict. Dimitri later explained that Abe had overlooked that it wasn't the right season for hunting. He wouldn't offer any insight though on the discussion I was sure occurred between the two of them. Instead he smiled the whole drive home which irked me off. How could he be so cheery when he had just explained (in detail) our encounters with sex to my parents! Oh it just made me angry and for once it wasn't the evil anger that came with spirit but my own Rose-educed anger! Dimitri picked up on my anger as he escorted me back to my living quarters.

"You care to let me on why your so angry?" He finally said when I approached my bedroom door. To my complete irritableness a post-it was on the door that told me I was to move to the guardian quarters within the queen quarters later that week. Screw that. I was too annoyed at my current situation to worry about my eviction notice.

As soon as the door to my room shut I immediately blew up, " Just why in the hell did you make our whole relationship into a soap opera and recite it to my mother play by play!"

With that Dimitri seemed a bit frightened at my abrupt anger.

"Rose it's better this way."

Better! How could it be better? There was nothing better about the situation. I had too many issues on my hands at this very second. The fact that I had a kind royal Moroi refusing to see we could be nothing more then friends, the fact that in a short time span Lissa would go to college and would go with her away from Dimitri, the fact that I had no bond with Lissa, and the complete humiliation of my parents knowing my sex life! It was by far too much to handle. The fact that my gunshot wounds were aching didn't help matters either. For once I knew the devastation Lissa dealt with when I watched her and Christian do the dirty deed. It was down right wrong to share those feelings with someone else!

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm a child and haven't seen the world. I've been through more life changing experiences then any other normal 18 year old has!"

At this a twinkle entered Dimitri's eyes, " I hate to break the news to you Rose but your not a normal teenager either."

That made me ever angrier. Was that the only thing he got out of that? I threw myself onto the bed and immediately regretted it when my chest began hurting. I was going to have to ask Lissa for a tiny healing favor.

I heard a shuffle of shoes and next thing I knew Dimitri was rubbing the small of my back with the hands that had once taught me how to wield a stake. His hands were the soother in this situation. He continued to message my back for a little while longer until I caved. I sat up and into his arms an I felt his warm breath on my neck as he held me close.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." I said into his chest. I was still upset but blowing up like that wasn't worth it. It didn't change the fact that he had told my mother.

He patted my back with those smooth hands of his, " Trust me Rose. I know I've done a lot of things to make you not trust me but please do. Your mother knowing the truth is better then living with it buried deep inside."

I groaned, "Don't go all Zen Master on me, Comrade."

He chuckled and it was like music to my ears, " Wax on, wax off."

I laughed to myself. Only he would find it necessary to remark my sarcasm with comedy.

He finally released me much to my disappointment and stood up.

"We should probably check on the Vasilisa and Christian."

I snorted, " Vasilisa? Who died and made you Tatiana?"

He seemed to grimace and I had to admit I did too. Only Tatiana and few select others called Lissa by her full name.

"She is our queen, Roza. It's right to show some respect."

I rolled my eyes, " I think you and Lissa are past the first name basis when she healed you."

Again he sighed in defeat, " Okay Rose. We should check on Lissa and Christian. We've been gone most of the day and since we no longer have a bond to rely on it's time me toughen up your senses as a guardian. Not all of us rely on bonds."

"Okay since when did I lose my boyfriend and get my mentor back?" I asked snidely.

He seemed to ignore my attitude, which was pure talent on his behalf, " I'm not trying to be your mentor Rose. I'm trying to protect the woman I love."

And with that we said no more. The walk to the queen court wasn't a long one but it gave me enough time to think. I had to deal with Adrian. I couldn't have him stringing himself along like that. It would save everyone a whole lot of pain to just rip the bandage off then gradually pull at it. I also had to control this anger of mine. It had been a long time since I had naturally cause anger. Most of my anger had come from spirit but I truly felt bad for lashing out at Dimitri like I had, although he seemed perfectly content. By the time we reached Lissa's room I was completely lost in thoughts so I didn't even begin to worry when Dimitri knocked twice and there was no answer. On the third knock Dimitri released my hand and braced himself like a guardian should. I was a bit stiff and slow considering all my wounds and the idea of fighting strigoi at the moment was completely terrifying in my mind. We still received no answer. I watched as Dimitri, in the god form he was, kicked down the door. I was braced to face a whole army of bloodthirsty strigoi. What I wasn't ready for was to see Lissa and her boyfriend getting it on right there on the bed. Momentarily dazed me al stood and exchanged glances. I investigated the room. Clothes were laying on the floor near the door and there was a few candles lit in the corner. The most shocking part of it all was that Lissa and Christian were in their birthday suits getting it on. Dimitri recovered quicker then all of us and quickly straightened his posture mumbling something that sounded like an apology. I could just make out the faint hints of blush covering Lissa's cheeks in embarrassment and Dimitri hauled me out of the room. That's when I added another thing to do to my list. Teaching Lissa to leave a sock on the door. Dimitri and I glanced at each other and for the first time that day we both started laughing. It was by far the strangest moment of my life. Court life…let alone college life…was going to be interesting.


	5. Coffee Time

**Thank you for the reviews. I got the impression you al wanted to hear a bit more about Lissa and Christian so I tried to throw their relationship in a bit. Trust me we haven't heard the last from them yet **** Please keep reviewing. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this.**

Chapter Five

After witnessing Christian's and Lissa's little show, Dimitri and I had crept back to my room. It was strictly against rules for him to reside in my room for the night but who ever said I followed rules. That night I laid in his arms feeling loved and warm. I had always dreamed about this. Dreaming and reality were completely too different things though. For one, my dreams never gave Dimitri the credit he deserved. His hands were calloused from years of hard work but they still had a softness that not even my dreams could conjure up. That night I slept like a baby and for once, ever since the election, I slept without dreaming. No spirit dreams disturbed me and my mind drifted to simpler things like healing the two big holes in my chest.

So you can understand my disappointment when I was rudely awakened by a cell phone chiming in the morning. I knew it was Dimitri's since I didn't find the need to lollygag around with a phone plastered to my ear. I kept my eyes steadily closed not wanting to jostle myself out of the comfortable position I was in wrapped up in Dimitri's arms. I felt his hand slowly move to the bedside table and his deep Russian accent spoke into the phone, traces of sleep still in his tone.

"What is it, Jill?" He calmly said relaxing into my back once more. Jill? Well that was unusual. What could jailbait want with Dimitri?

He hemmed and hummed for a few more minutes before he concluded with, "Tell the Queen Vasalisa I'll be there then."

I heard him click the phone off and his face buried itself in the long strands of my hair before he rose from the bed and shook my shoulder. I knew he knew I was awake but I kept up the façade of pretending to have just woken up.

He smiled down at me and my heart melted. How many times had I dreamed of that smile? How I'd prayed to get one last glimpse of those sparkling eyes.

He ran his hand through his untidy hair before he spoke, "Lissa's asked for me to accompany her to a few meetings and she's asked for you to stay with Christian."

I frowned slightly curious to Lissa's weird arrangements. It was times like this that I could just dip inside her head for a few moments and see what she was up to.

"Did she say why?" I asked keeping my voice steady. I was hurt that Lissa had asked for Dimitri's company instead of my own but I was a guardian now. I wasn't going to show it.

Apparently I would have to work on that. Dimitri's hand traced the outlines of a scowl on my face and he murmured something in Russian that I didn't understand. He kissed my forehead once before departing the room. He hadn't answered my question and I didn't like the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. Lissa couldn't be mad at me could she? Had I taken things too far this time? It was an honest mistake surely one Lissa would overlook. Or maybe the side effects of being queen were going to her head.

Either way I was completely distracted as I washed my hair and body in the shower and even as Idressed myself in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Lissa usually was the forgiving type so I was pretty sure I had looked to far into the situation. Maybe there was a logical answer behind her actions.

Christian's room was empty when I got there. I wasn't surprised since I was pretty sure he had spent the night with Lissa. I passed a fellow guardian I had met a few times and asked him if he knew where Christian was. Sure enough he did. I was slightly upset that Lissa had left me watching Christian. Especially since I was now walking to the jail I was all too familiar with where Tasha Ozera was being held for the time being. I kept a clear composure as I passed through the guardians guarding the prison cells and was slightly disturbed when I saw the piercing eyes of Tasha Ozera behind bars that I had spent days trying to break through. Sensing my presence Christian turned around and quickly mumbled something to his aunt. I goodbye I was guessing since seconds later I was following Christian back outside into the crisp cold air.

I took the liberty to speak first, "She seems to be holding up." I said referring to Tasha.

Christian looked bothered and sad which made me feel sorry for having said anything at all, " She's a tough lady. She earned what she deserves."

And that was all that was said about Tasha Ozera. I was still in shock that Tasha had shot me, let alone killed Tatiana. I wasn't sure how to feel towards her anymore but I was most defiantly not going to support her. She had wronged me in every way possible, framed me by piercing the late queen's heart with my own engraved stake and almost pointing every arrow back at me for the blame. But what had really got my blood boiling was that she had attempted to harm Lissa. Something I was not keen on forgiving. Christian seemed to be taking things hard, although he kept a calm attitude and played it off as just being mellow. I knew he was hurting deep down. After his family had turned strigoi, Tasha was the only one who had stepped up to the plate to take care of him. He was the only family he seemed to care for and her recent behavior and senseless crimes were sending his emotions on edge. Lissa had briefly told me after I had awoken from my beauty rest ( as Dimitri referred to my unconsciousness) she had confided in me that Christian had cried his eyes out the night off the incident.

Not wanting to wound his ego, I had kept my mouth shut but I was still worried.

Christian didn't offer much discussion so it laid in my hands to get fire boy to speak up.

"So, why the weird assignments today?" I asked trying to come off calm. I was still agitated at the fact that I was missing Lissa's first council meeting as queen.

Christian shrugged as we walked into a small café in the royal courts, " She was really embarrassed last night. Besides it wasn't her choice to take along Dimitri. The council wanted to question him about Aunt Tasha."

His words seemed to slightly fade away and I frowned, poor boy. I didn't get a chance to attempt to change the subject when he continued to talk, " Besides she's a bit mad at me as well. Not really mad but aggravated."

My frown deepened, "After what I saw last night, she's far from mad. You two were getting it on like a couple of wild monkeys."

He grimaced, but there was a twinkle in his eyes showing he though my remark was humorous, " After you left last night I asked Lissa how she would feel if we got married. She nearly flipped out on me. She told me I was crazy to even suggest an idea like that after all the changes she had just been through. I told her I didn't want to jump on a plane to Vegas at the very second but in the future. Either way she kicked me out of her room last night."

I nearly choked on laughter. So I had been wrong about Christian staying with Lissa last night. Christian caught on to my laughter and scowled, " Nothing about the matter is funny, Rose."

I swallowed my pride and reduced my laughter, " Give her time to warm up to the idea."

The idea of Lissa getting married was beyond my belief. She had nearly had a coronary over being crowned queen at such an early age. What would she think about teenage matrimony?

The café we entered was crowded of folks who were still at Court from the coronation and election and many of them recognized Christian and I immediately. I ignored the glances and the whispers that were circling the room as I ordered a cup of coffee (Dimitri's favorite) and a chocolate croissant. I rethought that choice since the last time I had chomped down on some croissants I had been thrown into jail minutes later so I stuck to the coffee. Christian seemed content with his own coffee and I watched as his eyes lit up at something ahead of him. I followed his gaze and was surprised to see two very familiar faces.

"Looks like you holding up, Rose." Said Mia Rinaldi

The petite girl at her side laughed, "There isn't a pesticide in the world that could tarnish, Rose."

Ignoring the bad humor I turned my gaze onto the figure at Mia's side.

I gazed into the jade green eyes I was all too familiar with. Here, in front of my eyes, was the second to last Dragomir that I had spent days trying to find. Jill Mastrano.


	6. Torn Heart, Torn Feelings

Chapter Six

If anyone had told me two months ago that another Dragomir lived, I would have called them crazy. But seeing it first hand and discovering it yourself…well that was mind changing. Jill Mastrano had always been a somewhat good companion. She had a hyped up eager attitude that, now looking back, reflected so many of the Dragomir qualities. And the eyes, the deep jade color eyes that made your heart do back flips. I knew it drove Lissa crazy knowing her dad had had another child and kept it a secret. Just the thought of her dad cheating had her skin crawling and was probably a confusing thing to process. Not including the fact that Lissa held a small disliking towards Jill, since she was pretty sure that Christian looked at her. But then again that was Lissa's defensive side coming out. She had thought the same thing about Mia Rinaldi. Like Jill, Mia was determined to encourage Moroi fighting alongside dhampirs. Something Christian himself believed in as well. Grant, Lissa's last guardian who was slaughtered right before her eyes the night she saved Dimitri, had been training a group of Moroi that the then queen Tatiana had ordered. That had given Tatiana a bit more respect in my eyes. Was it possible to start liking someone after they were long gone and six feet under?

Mia's eyes caught mine. I must have missed a string of conversation since Jill and Christian's gaze was on mine as well.

I gazed from face to face, "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Christian made a snickering noise, "Very observant Rose. Aren't you supposed to be the guardian here?"

His voice was laced with sarcasm and humor.

I knew his tone was playful but it struck home. How many times had I been told not to let my guard down, even if we were in a secure place like Court surrounded by wards?

Mia didn't seem to notice my discomfort as she filled me on the conversation I had missed, "Before all this coronation stuff, Tasha was getting together a group of Moroi to practice fighting. And then after learning that Tatiana was doing the same well Jill and I were thinking that maybe it's time to put Lissa's new queen abilities to the test and shake things up a bit her at court."

I frowned. I knew Lissa wasn't going to like this and I was very aware that's why Mia was telling me this with a slight twinkle in her eye, "Rose, we want to start a Moroi defense system. We think Lissa can help with that but the only one she'll listen to is you Rose."

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped midway lost in the track of thinking. I was all for the Moroi fighting beside dhampirs, but I didn't want to put Lissa in that predicament. It wasn't time to stir the pot up when so many were still trying to steal her crown away. Mia didn't wait for an answer. My quietness had made her assume I would do her dirty work, but I wasn't so sure. Christian excused me a few minutes later making some excuse about wanting to visit his aunt once more. I let him. I had more prying matters to deal with anyways and since Tasha was not on my list of friends at the moment I didn't want to spend my time watching her manipulate her nephew.

I headed towards a place I knew all too well, Adrian's townhouse. I needed to talk to him. It had been something that had been weighing me down all week and I finally needed to approach him and talk matters out.

I didn't even have to knock before the door was yanked open and a young Moroi walked out. She caught my gaze and I recognized her from my days at school. The strap to her dress was off her shoulder and she looked like she had just woken up. Her heels were in her hands as she walked barefoot down the pathway and her feet carried her quickly down the path. Well it looked like Adrian had had a wild night. I didn't know why and I couldn't explain it but the thought of him with that Moroi girl had my fists tightening and my anger flaring. I had Dimitri yes, but it was still difficult to reason with the fact that Adrian and I were no longer a couple. All thanks to me. I mean it's not like I could control my heart and emotions. I stood outside that door for a good ten minutes considering knocking. I wasn't scared, nope not at all. Rose Hathaway did not get scared so easily. I felt pressured to do the right thing, but it was an inside battle If talking to Adrian would be the right thing. Oh the hell with it all. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later there stood Adrian in his usual fancy clothing and his hair was slightly tussled. He had cleaned up pretty fast from his evening out but the traces of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. He seemed surprised to see me and he still wouldn't meet my eyes. My palms were slightly moist as I struggled with words. I had made a mental list of ways this would go and yet now I couldn't remember any of it as I stood face to face with the guy I had thrown away.

I watched his eyes examine the ground, examine the building behind, examine everything but my face.

I sighed, "Are you going to look at me or do I need to sprout leaves for you to actually do so?" I said placing my hand on my hip in a defensive manner.

His gaze seemed to waver and finally his melting eyes landed on mine. In that one look there was so much sadness, longing and pain that it was hard to bear.

His lips parted and his voice was barely above a whisper, "I always look at you Rose."

His words were like blades to my skin. Every flicker of his eyes and every tiny breath he took just reminded me of all the heartbreak I had caused.

I wouldn't…no I couldn't show it though.

"Are you going to let me in or have I been banished?" I said making my voice strong and powerful.

Or at least I prayed I was.

He slightly stepped aside to let me pass through. I did and again memories washed over me. How could I have done this to Adrian?

He closed the door and walked ahead of me into the wide living room. Two glasses still sat on the table and there was a throw blanket thrown on the floor. Traces of alcohol, smoke and sex lingered in the air and had my blood boiling. It upset me and somehow I knew that every bit of anger I felt was nothing compared to the pain I had caused him.

He grabbed the half empty bottle of booze and poured himself a hefty sized glass. He offered the bottle to me but I declined.

He sat on the couch and in a very un-Adrian way placed his feet upon the coffee table.

"So how can I help the famous Rosemarie Hathaway today? You need money? A good time? Information? What is it now Rose?"

His words struck close to home, "Do you honestly think that's the only reason why I would come to see you?"

He shrugged, "Makes a whole lot of sense considering current events."

I rose from the armchair I had sat in a towered over him, " I loved you Adrian and I'm sorry I did this too you but it all happened so fast! I didn't think I would ever come back to court again. I was pretty sure I was going to live the rest of my life as a runaway criminal. I didn't mean to ever hurt you but I was his long before I was ever yours."

Adrian seemed to be getting angry since he rose from his seat as well and stared at me full on, " I still love yo Rose but you screwed me over! I bent over backwards for you. I was there when you needed someone the most! Looking back on things Rose, I'm not even sure you ever were truly dedicated to me. You never were mine to have."

I was on the verge of beating myself up over guilt, "How can you say something like that? After I let you drink from me?"

In our world a dhampir giving blood was considered sleazy. Giving blood during sex was whore like. I hadn't given it to him during sex but it had been pretty damn close. I had done the unthinkable with him.  
He reached out and caressed my face with his fingers, "Don't get me wrong Rose, that was the best night of my life. I never seen nor tasted anything as gorgeous as you are."

I let my eyes drift shut and for the first time in the history of Rose Hathaway, I let myself be weak. I let stray tears escape my eyes and I felt Adrian's hand softly brush against my cheek to wipe away my tears.

I was at a loss for words at that very moment. Vulnerable and weak, two things that don't mix well. That's why I was so oblivious to the fact that Adrian had pulled me onto the couch with him and was crushing my lips hard against his. The kiss was pure ecstasy at it's highest. It was full of pain, sorrow, guilt and lust. It was the most bitter kiss I had ever experienced yet it was somehow soothing and relaxing and had my heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. His lips broke the contact and I was extremely aware that his hand was resting on my back and my arms were lacing there way around his neck.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel something right now Rose. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way I do. You can't tell me you don't want me."

His voice was like another slash to my heart. Was it possible to love two people at once with a different intensity? If so then I had just found myself in a triangle of love. Well this was just going to be great.


	7. The Fast Lane

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm planning on taking the advice of a few of my reviews and slow down in my writing. I somewhat lack at descriptive detail and have a hard time trying not to repeat myself over and over but I'm hoping to improve that. Silent readers please review as well. It's much appreciated.

Chapter Seven

As I slowly walked back to my room, a million thoughts plagued me. First, I had just kissed Adrian, something I was sure was going to haunt me for days let alone lead to a lot of issues in my personal life, Let alone Dimitri. I had told myself I would keep the little encounter private. I couldn't deal with my betrayal to him just now. Especially since the Court was in chaos.

People bustled around and whispers were everywhere. I looked for a familiar face in the crowd and was somewhat relieved when my mothers arms grasped mine. Except she looked down on me like she was furious and her hand was tightly wound around my upper arm. Her eyes were wide and her face wore signs of worry, betrayal and distraught.

"Tel me you had nothing to do with this." She demanded pulling me towards her roughly. Being the person I am, my guardian instincts kicked in as I yanked my arm out of her grasp and wound around pinning her to the cobble wall behind her. Or at least that was my intention before she was on top of me pinning me down onto the cold cement ground. Passersby stared but the bustle kept an even flow and didn't break course as people dodged the little scene my mother and I were engaged in.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this Rose!" She demanded pushing her whole weight against my torso, keeping my steadily on the ground. She wasn't as powerful as a strigoi but she was my mother and I was searching for an escape route that wouldn't lead to severe physical damage.

I stared up at her wide eyes and red face as I struggled against my own mother. We were both so much alike, even in our combat techniques, "I have nothing to do with it. Now could you get the fuck off of me and explain what's going on?"

I'm not one to cuss too often so my words had my mom blinking her eyes down at me in shock and surprise. My bitter words had surprised her enough that her weight had shifted and I sat up watching Moroi rush about us in a hurry. My mother still had her hands on my upper arms and she seemed to be contemplating whether to set me free or skin me alive. She chose the latter, finally releasing my arms and allowing me to scoot several inches away from her murderous expression.

"What's going on?" I asked once more. I was very shaky since I was stiff with my bullet wounds, but I kept my voice even and calm. My mother still sat there on her knees braced for a fight that I wanted to avoid by any means possible. I had a horrible reputation as is and with the news of my relationship around Court spreading, I didn't need any more bad gossip spreading about the Queen's official guardian. My reputation now reflected on Lissa as a political leader and letting her pay for my actions was not very honorable on my part. My mother seemed to straighten up and relax her stance to a point but I could still see the wary look to posture, like she was the predator and I was the prey. When she finally spoke, her words were quick and to the point, "Tasha Ozera tried to escape. She got half way past the guardians on duty before they seized her but it got around Court fast and now people are worried that we have a traitor amongst us." She said evenly and fast as her eyes darted across the crowd.

"Why would they think that?" I asked. Although I was positive I already knew the answer. A Moroi, even a skilled Moroi like Tasha Ozera was crazy to believe that she could get past a large group of highly trained professionals.

"It's impossible for one weak Moroi to be able to get through four guardians. Although the guardian's swear up and down that they opened the doors to allow her to walk about the hallway of the cells guarded and she turned on them. I was hoping you and your little friends weren't part of anything as stupid as this. Lissa's queen now and childish behavior is a risk to her position. I know you feel perfectly content to waste away your potential but Lissa is not like you, Rose. She can't afford one blunder that will tarnish her future."

With those words said my blood steaming. Even though my mother had kept her hands to herself, her words were like a rope around my neck that was sure to leave a mark. The woman looking down at me was no longer my mother in my eyes but the woman who had accused me of endangering Lissa. I way be reckless and careless at points but I'm not the type of person to plot my best friend's failure.

I let my voice fill with menace that even shocked the socks off me, "You don't know anything about me or Lissa, woman! You really have so much faith in me? I'm 18 and, sure I make mistakes but would I really be so reckless to break out the person who shot me down and tried to frame me with murder. The monster that tried to inflict harm on my best friend by all means! Give me some credit Janine! Maybe it's time for you to realize that you daughter isn't a complete mess like you think she is."

I didn't wait for her to answer before I had hoisted myself up and marched off in the direction I was headed. The bustle was dying down and my anger was still apparent on my face since a few passersby seemed to back off a bit as I made my way through. I kept my pace fast since I didn't care to cause anymore of a scene then I probably already had. I mean it isn't everyday that you get to witness Rose Hathaway blowing up in public. As I approached the door to my room and unlocked it, I was lucky enough to spot Lissa and Dimitri walking towards me accompanied with Christian. Lissa seemed to be wearing a look of panic and her eyes were far off. Her look was frightening. I mea you'd think it was frightening too if your friend look consumed with a worry that may have been driven by something as unexplainable as spirit. I was too angered to pay much attention to Lissa's brief greeting as I jerked open the door and strutted inside.

Dimitri seemed to pick up on my anger first as they all huddled into my bedroom after me. I wasn't sure how the others hadn't picked up on it as fast he did since I was pacing the length of my room with my arms crossed around my chest. My mother's earlier accusations were still buzzing around in my head and each time I replayed her words over and over, the more they seemed to cut deep into my skin like a permanent tattoo that would take years to heal on its own.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked as he and Lissa sat down on the unmade bed. Both looked extremely drowsy and again I was curious as to why Lissa hadn't invited me to her meeting, but that was the least of worries at the moment. I had more prying problems to burden myself with at the moment.

"Tasha Ozera attempted an escape plan and my mother tackled me down thinking I would be stupid enough to let out the dumb bitch that shot me!" My hands began shaking with my anger and my use of profanity again surprised me. My look must have been murderous since Christian didn't retort with me calling his aunt a bitch. He also looked surprised which ticked my anger further, "Oh, don't pretend you had nothing to do with it." I sniped and his eyes narrowed as he leaned against the door. He looked like her wanted to say something further but he simply stayed with, "I didn't have anything to do with it." He said it firmly but my attention had turned back to Lissa and Dimitri who each were exchanging a look. I was surprised how much that exchange between them bothered me. It used to be me who knew everything that Lissa was thinking, even without the bond.

"Get it out with. Didn't you parents ever teach you it was rude to whisper? …or fake whisper whatever the hell you two are doing."

Dimitri seemed amused at my anger (he must have found it a hot turn on) and Lissa looked a bit intimidated so it shocked me when she spoke up, " The counsel has requested to move Tasha to a new facility. They need my approval by the next meeting and Tasha's lawyer has pleaded for a fair trial."

A fair trial, they needed a trial to prove that Tasha was a murder? How lame was that! Was the counsel so messed up in the head that even witnessing her crazy shooting spree wasn't enough to sentence her to a life behind bars? Please, get real.

I snorted, "Oh, so they can give a murderer a 'fair trial' but they want to bring my whole damn permanent record into mine. Damn politics and their stupid rules. Someone needs to give them a piece of their minds and slap them in the face with a cold hard reality check."

The room fell silent for a long five minutes in which time my anger had settled somewhat and my fists had loosened. I knew my outburst had hushed the whole room. Lissa decided it was best to break the awkward silence, " I guess she'll have to be sent away from Court. I can't have people running around like headless chickens, and if I could Rose I'd make it impossible for her to go to trial but that isn't in my power. The council voted and for once they had a fair vote. I can't argue my way through this one."

I let out a deep breath that I had been holding to calm myself, "Lissa can we talk?"

She seemed happy I had asked and her smile shined through me which made my anger disappear altogether. Dimitri and Christian took the hint and excused themselves and left Lissa and me alone in the room. It had felt like so long since I had spent time with her alone and she seemed somewhat uneasy to be alone with me, but her smile still held traces of happiness. It made me frown. It was hard not being inside her head and understanding the expressions that painted her face day by day. I took the empty place beside her that Dimitri had been sitting on and I leaned my head against her shoulder, "Does the world ever slow down?" I asked, my thoughts finally clearing up and resurrecting from the dark haze my anger had formed inside my head. I had too much on my plate, what with everything going on.

She leaned her head on top of mine and the smell of her freesia perfume filled my nose. It was just like old times sitting in our dorms at school and talking about boys and homework. How had our problems evolved so much over a short span of months, from boys to murderers and homework to paperwork? It was hard to pick out the things that still remained the same, like Lissa's perfume. So much had changed and time just seemed to be spiraling around us faster and faster each day. Lissa sighed and it was like music that filled the whole room, "I don't know, Rose. I truly don't know." A warm fuzzy feeling filled my heart and chest and a small easy breath escaped past my lips. My mood turned mellow and my earlier anger disappeared into thin air. Lissa's voice started me out of the trance I had fallen into, "But I'm pretty sure it only gets faster from this point on."

And with that the warm fuzzy feeling disappeared from within my aching chest. Lissa had healed my wounds.


	8. Last Will And Testament

Sorry for the late reply.

Chapter 8

The next few days passed by in a haze. Lissa was off doing her royal duty and much to my disappointment she had asked once more for me not to accompany her. Even to Dimitri's disappointment he too was asked not to go with her. Without having the bond to check up on her and having Dimitri at my side and not with Lissa had my nerves all a bit shaky. This must have been what everyone meant about relying too much on the bond.

So Dimitri and I tailed Christian for the next few days and he was getting irritated at having our company. I could also tell that he too was a bit worried about Lissa.

On the fifth day of no Lissa and the shock of Tasha's escape attempt wearing off, Christian did something unexpected. Well at least to me it was.

We were walking around campus in a determined way and as he led us the guardian's station was a bit confused. Until he turned to me and looked grim.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to." He stated and turned to walk inside. I didn't meet Dimitri's eyes but I could feel tension rolling off of him. Well maybe that wasn't all to do with our sudden visit to Tasha Ozera's jail cell. I had been ignoring the fact that Adrian had kissed me and in doing so I had been ignoring actually being alone with Dimitri for more than a few minutes. I knew he thought I was just apprehensive over Lissa's absence but the truth was I felt guilty. I didn't have time to process and bitch myself out again as the guardian on duty immediately recognized Christian. Then she took me in and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure it's a safe idea that she go in?" Said the guardian in what she thought was a whisper to Christian. He just shrugged and the guardian looked uneasy as she allowed us to travel into the depths of the prison. It seemed incredible that just a few weeks ago Dimitri had occupied these cells…heck it seemed unreal that just a few weeks ago I too had occupied these cells and pulled off an escape. I felt it bit smug that I had succeeded in my escape but Tasha had failed. But it was no time to give myself glory for something illegal.

Tasha Ozera used to be someone I envied. I used to have a profound amount of respect to her and the beliefs she fought so hard to stand behind. Never in a million years would I have realized that the same woman who had once bought me a silk dress for Christmas and tried to have a family with Dimitri would be the one who had killed Tatiana Ivashkov and shot two bullets into my own chest.

She sat in a cell on a small cot and I was surprised to see a pair of handcuffs connecting her to the bed. Apparently her escape attempt had made her a bigger target. I still didn't understand how murder didn't earn those handcuffs but hey…maybe I didn't want to.

She looked at her nephew with pure love and vulnerability and it was apparent that Christian didn't share the same emotions. He kept his face neutral but I knew it pained him. Then her eyes caught site of me and a rage and bloodthirsty look crossed her features. I was scared of some lousy Moroi so I stood my ground. Then a look of sorrow played around in her eyes as she stared at Dimitri.

"Dimka…I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Dimitri didn't look phased by her choice of words but he wore that warrior look that was hard to not mistake and glared daggers at his old friend, "That's Guardian Belikov to you. Only friend can call me such names and you are no friend of mine."

His voice was like ice water and Tasha seemed a bit stunned. But again she looked at me and her lips snarled, "You filthy little blood whore! You should be dead!"

I was about to jump to threw the bars and strangle the bitch when Christian stepped in front of me.

"Enough!" His voice was booming and for once I was a little scared of him myself.

Tasha's gaze rested on her family once more and a look of deep regret formed under Christian's neutral face.

He spoke again, "Do you care to answer yet? Or is it just pointless for me to even be here?"

Tasha sighed, "I told you already Christian. Now leave it alone."

Christian looked pained and I knew his next words were hard for him to say, "I've been asked to testify against you when you go to trial."

Tasha's eyes widened, "Well I'm sure you said you wouldn't."

Christian grimaced, "In fact I said I would. This will be the last visit you get from me. I want nothing to do with you so long as I live."

Tasha looked taken aback, "But I'm family. I'm all you've got."

Christian now looked infuriated, "Your wrong. You're no family of mine. And you most certainly are not all that I've got."

Without another word he turned away and headed for the door not even registering Tasha's whimpered pleas. I felt smug knowing Tasha was put in her place but I also knew that what Christian had done had been painful.

I was about to pat his shoulder to calm him down when the guardian who had allowed us down into the jail cells came bustling down the narrow hallway.

A look of relief washed over her, "Guardian Hathaway. You have been summoned by the Queen."

She looked at Christian and Dimitri, "The queen has also asked for you two as well to accompany Guardian Hathaway. I was told it was urgent and the faster you three got there the better."

I didn't need any more provoking to rush to Lissa's side. I dashed by Christian and the guardian on duty and bolted for the queen's quarters. But not before I heard the just of Lissa's location from the yelling guardian. Lissa was apparently dealing with legal matters and becoming accustomed with the politics of Moroi. She had been in meetings all week trying to prove that she was fit for the job. As I came into view of the court house the two guardians on duty didn't even question me. They opened the doors just as I ran into a full room of Moroi families. Well not just any Moroi families. The Ivashkov family in fact. I caught site of Adrian sitting by his mother but I didn't dare allow myself to ponder looking at him. I was all eyes for Lissa who I had apparently just interrupted. A brief blush flushed my face but I was used to causing commotion.

Lissa smiled as she addressed me to stand next to her. And I did. And standing there I noticed that she really did look like a queen.

The man standing in the middle of the room looked like an official lawyer and he was explaining that as Lissa's first role of queen was to handle the course of action for the last queen's murder. Along with arranging a trial for Tasha Ozera she also had to deal with the queen's will. I didn't even realize Christian and Dimitri had entered the room until I saw them slip into the first row. Then the attention turned to Lissa and she bent down to grab a stack of papers that lay at her feet. I hadn't noticed them before but now looking at them over her shoulder I could tell that it was in fact the Last Will and Testament of Tatiana Marina Ivashkov.

Lissa handed the document over to the lawyer and he nodded looking it over. He kept talking and Lissa lowered her voice so only I could hear.

"I found the queen's will in a stack of papers in a hidden drawer under her desk. It was full of legal actions and papers and even a few notes she had written to people before her death. It was like she knew all of this was going to happen."

I didn't get time to answer because the man's voice had brought me back to attention.

"The late queen Tatiana Ivashkov has left a letter to explain the events that led to her death and where her belongings shall go. I will read it now."

He cleared his voice and continued in a professional manner, "It pains we to admit that I know tonight will be my last night. My decisions as queen have angered many people and I fear for the lives of my family and friends. I can no longer rely on anyone and I know I have no time to admit my faults. Vasilisa Dragomir is our key to unity and peace. I know with my death brewing that the blame will rest most likely on the shoulders of Rosemarie Hathaway. When this letter is read I know I will no longer be in a place to make decisions but I hope that even in the light of my death, my people will fulfill my wishes. I wish to leave my great-nephew Adrian Ivashkov with a great responsibility. As I know you all know by now that the laws of Moroi are outdated. I'd like to have the council appoint Adrian as Prince of the Ivashkov family giving him a spot on the council. I know the place goes to an older generation but if my plans stay intact I know that Lissa Dragomir is now our queen. Maybe it's time for all of us to get a new dose of a new generation."

The speaker paused and a wave of shock and disapproval washed over the Ivashkov family. Even I was a bit stunned. Adrian was the last person I knew who would actually fit the role of being in Moroi politics. But no one got time to knock down the request as the man continued to speak.

"Over the years of being queen my fortune of money has grown to outrageous amounts. I leave my complete fortune to none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. It will be a shock to most that I leave this to a dhampir but as you all know Rose is one of a kind. I have also asked for her to receive one of the highest honors a dhampir can receive. I am very well aware that this occurrence has not happened in over a hundred years but I believe that some of the old Moroi rituals should be reinforced. I would like to have Guardian Hathaway awarded with the_ regal _dhampir tattoo from the dark ages. This mark will show her devotion to your new queen and the honor it was to have known someone like her."

The new wave of commentary was more than shocked. I was even in awe. The queen had addressed me in her will. I had never heard of the tattoo she had mentioned but a lot of the Ivashkov witnesses had and were not happy about it. But again they didn't get time to argue.

"I would also like to leave Lissa Dragomir with my most personal possessions of jewelry and dresses. They are heirlooms of past queens and I hope they will be in good hands. Finally the matter of my vacation house in Europe. I leave the house to Mr. Christian Ozera."

The will ended there after a few more little things were passed on to some of the closer family but there was a wave of shock and disapproval. Queen Tatiana had left most of her possessions and valuables to people that weren't family. She had asked for Adrian to be appointed Prince and had left me with who knows how much money. She also had requested I be tattooed with some ancient badge of honor. I wasn't surprised hear that she had left queen hand me downs to Lissa. But none of those topics upset the Ivashkov family more then when Tatiana had left her beloved vacation house to Christian. She hadn't left an explanation either and her family was boggled. I was surprised when the speaker spoke again.

"As a law of the Moroi the new queen will decide whether to fulfill the late queen's wishes. All items that were asked to be given to others will still stay intact but the requests she had asked of are now up to Queen Lissa."

Lissa looked long and hard at the speaker before he spoke again.

"Queen Lissa do you wish to fulfill the desires of our late queen?"

Lissa didn't even need to think before she spoke clear and firm, "Yes…I wish to fulfill her last wishes."

With that the crowd began to get angry but the lawyer silenced them and they all shut up quickly. Soon they all drizzled out of the court room and the only people left were the ones that had been mentioned. Most of them knew the procedures already and had made arrangements for their furniture and other little things to be brought to their rooms later on. Soon all who was left were the guardians left among the walls, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, the lawyer and I.

The lawyer walked over to our group that had slowly formed and handed me an envelope. At first I was confused but then he handed me three more envelopes. He studied my look.

"Those are the checks to the queen's bank accounts. Three more checks should be on their way right now with your name on it and I've been told that there may be a few more of the queen's bank accounts hidden among human financial branches. I'll be in contact with you if I find anything else out and when the other checks come in."

Everyone seemed expectant to see what the queen had left in hands and my palms began to sweat as I opened the first envelope. I nearly passed out when I read the amount of the first check.

"500,000 dollars!" I was shocked and even more shocked when I read my name plastered on the check.

The lawyer nodded, "The queen had her hands in a lot of productive money trades. She was rolling money. She had a lot of off shore accounts but I still can't seem to locate some of those as well. She was precise on keeping her money spread out."

The next check almost did make me pass out, "720,000 dollars! Are you kidding me! I can't accept this!"

The lawyer shrugged, "That's why most of her family is very angered she left this all in your hands."

The next two checks had amounts I could never have imagined. One was for another 500,000 and another was for 800,000. I was astonished and Lissa and the rest of the group were even more astounded.

Then the lawyer began to speak again, "As for the tattoo she wants placed on your neck I only know of one tattoo artist who even knows what the mark looks like. I've sent officials to retrieve him and bring him here. You should be receiving that in the next few days."

He turned to Adrian, "Even if your family doesn't agree you'll be given the royal title and the sot on the council. I expect you to read up on your new role." He handed Adrian a book of Moroi laws and a packet he said was about the recent topics on the council's plate.

Then he turned to Christian, "As far as I know Queen Tatiana had her house rented out to a Moroi couple. They pay her rent so from now on those checks will be wired to an account I'll have arranged with your name on it. Unless you'd like to do something else with the house."

Christian was just was surprised as I was but he quickly shook his head, "No…that's fine."

He handed Christian a folder explaining they were pictures and papers to the house.

The lawyer turned to Lissa then, "The queen was right about having a lot of queen heirlooms for you. I've been able to retrieve keys to the underground rooms that lead to her dresses, crowns, and jewelry."

He handed Lissa a key chain filled with almost 20 keys.

"Each key is engraved with what it's too. Oh and I almost forgot. You'll need to have a new finger print security system put in. I'll take care of it for you of course. It took ages to finally break the code on the last one there was."

The lawyer finally dismissed us and we all were shocked and stunned.

I was filled with information and I was paniced to have thousands of dollars in my hands.

Lissa finally spoke, "I can't believe she left you all that money."

I nodded to shock to speak.

Dimitri spoke, "I can't believe that there's even more money with Rose's name on it."

I finally found my voice, "I don't want it."

Christian nodded, "Yeah I agree. I feel a little wrong to have a house in my name too."

Lissa shrugged, "We can't do anything about it. I think we should take what we get."

Adrian finally spoke and it was hard for me to even face him, "How the hell am I supposed to learn all this politic bullshit. I don't even want this."

Lissa laughed, "It's not that bad. You can learn with me."

Adrian didn't answer but turned on his heels and stormed out. Christian followed suit behind him and I was still too numb to even contemplate moving. Lissa finally sighed.

"How about we check out what the queen left me then."

Without another word she strolled towards the door. With hesitation, Dimitri and I followed.


	9. Author's Note

Thank you to all of my fans! I deeply apoligize for my absence but however I have a good excuse this time. :) As of March 11th, 2014 I had a baby that I names Adrian. I just have not had the time to take care of a newborn and write and keep up the house and help my boyfriend finacially. But I am glad to announce that I will be making a slow transistion back to picking up my stories. My postings will be slightly slow since the only time I can write is when my son is sleeping or in the late hours of the night. Please be patient. I right now am going back and rereading a few chapters since I have kinda forgetten where I was at and all my files were erased from my laptop whish had lots of chapters and plot mapping that I now need to go back and redo. I am planning on having my next chapter for Memoirs up by the end of this month. As for all my other stories I plan on having chapters up for them within the next two months or sooner. I have surgery coming up in a week as well so my schedule is really busy but I miss writing and I know you all are dying to find out what happenes next. Keep an eye out for my updates. Until next time!

~Maryanne and a very wide awake baby Adrian :)


End file.
